Shuffle Truffle
by VioletLolitaPop
Summary: Playlist 3: "Figures," Alfred smiles bitterly. "I spend more than half my life making it so other people can live happily, and I can't even have one myself."
1. Playlist 1

Warnings: One of these drabbles has shota undertones and another has mechanical!fem!America. Tchyeah...

* * *

><p><strong>1. Oh Oh I Love Her So - The Ramones<strong>

It's not a complete tragedy to one Ivan Braginsky that the ice dispenser is no longer providing it's namesake, but it is somewhat of an annoyance since it's not too much to ask for a bit of ice for his drink. Apparently though, he's not even allowed that much, and with some form of resolution, he prepares to walk back to the front counter in order to alert the employees that their machine is no longer working.

"It does that all the time," a voice next to him says. "Here."

He turns his head to see a young blonde shorter than himself set his own drink down next to the machine and fish out another straw amongst the many provided. He quickly steps out of the other's way, watching as the stranger presses down on the lever that opens the ice compartment and jam the straw repeatedly into it's opening. Within moments, crushed bits of ice cubes come falling out and spilling onto his hand.

"It does that all the time," he explains. "Such a pain, but I'll doubt they'll ever fix it."

"You sound like you deal with this a lot," Ivan comments.

"A lot more than I would like to," the blonde laughs and takes his drink up once more. "I'm more of a McDonald's guy, but there are some days where I have to settle here."

"And why's that?"

The stranger waits for him to fill his cup before pointing out through the front window and across the street towards the other restaurant.

"See that angry looking guy with the humungo eyebrows by the door?" he asks. "Yeah, well that'd be my brother, stalking out my hide away. Have no idea what I did this time, but I don't really feel like dealing with it today."

"He does look rather upset."

"Upset is putting it mildly, I'm pretty sure as soon as I walk out, he's gonna see me, and he's gonna explode."

"How long have you been waiting here?"

"Hm… Two, two and half hours, give or take."

"You can't seriously just be waiting for him to leave."

The blonde only laughs. "I've done it before."

"Well, good luck to you with that," Ivan tells him, meaning to end the conversation and make his way back to his meal.

The blonde hums his thanks while taking another drink for his cola. Ivan takes a few steps away from the small area, but pauses and looks back at the other male who is still very much preoccupied with keeping his eyes trained to the other side of the street.

"Say," he calls out. "If you want, you can join me at my table. I don't think there would be anything in your way to keep an eye out and you'll probably be a lot more comfortable sitting."

The blonde quickly swivels his head in Ivan's direction, his bright blue eyes are wide behind his glasses as he hurriedly comes to the conclusion that the other is completely serious.

"Okay!" he smiles and quickly makes to follow after him. "My name Alfred, by the way."

**2. Tainted Love - Soft Cell**

Alfred still loves him, he truly does, but somewhere along the line in the course of their relationship the once warmth filled affection they shared for another turned to a cold sort of pathetic back and forth of possession and jealousy that neither one can hardly overlook.

Love or not though, Alfred knows a lost cause when he sees one, he knows that there's no way they can continue as they do now. He needs to get away, they need to separate.

But when Ivan looks at him with those violet eyes, pleading for him to not leave him alone again as he had been for so many many years before, he feels his resolve crumble. He allows himself to fall back into this broken affair and continues a useless cycle that, in all honesty, neither one of them are too content in ridding themselves of.

**3. Roxanne - The Police**

Ivan's seen him before in his getup — thin straps and a short skirt, sheer stocking, stiletto heels, and gaudy jewelry — many times in the course of what had been their courtship, though many would consider it more as the equivalent of a working girl taking a certain shine to a familiar John.

And though their relationship had begun with Ivan knowing what line of work Alfred took part in, he couldn't help feel a twist in the pit of his gut when he sees the blonde leave for his shift, dressed to the nines, and knows that in a few short hours, his body will be pressed against another man's in the cramped space of a car or the soiled sheets of a shady motel.

He watches from the sidelines, sitting on the edge of their bed while the blonde spruces himself in front of the dresser mirror before turning to him for a goodbye kiss. He pulls away immediately afterwards, straightening himself and means to leave, but Ivan catches his arm before he's able to leave his side, causing Alfred to look back to him, a questioning expression splayed across his face.

"Please don't go," the other pleads.

Alfred's expression softens, he lowers himself back to the other and embraces him, kisses him. He distracts Ivan enough to loosen his grip and quickly pulls away. In a few short strides, he's left their bedroom and in the silence of it all, Ivan hears the front door of their shared apartment open and close, and then nothing.

**4. Sic Transit Gloria - Brand New**

In the confines of a dark room, Ivan slowly begins to panic under the tender caresses of his boyfriend. He feels his heart begin to pound against his chest frantically at the feel of lips against his exposed neck, beating so intensely that he's sure it'll fall out if he doesn't say something, anything.

He opens his mouth wanting to signal his reluctance to continue as he feels Alfred begin to unbutton the front of his shirt, but words fail him and his only capability is letting out a low groan that the blonde takes as a sign to continue.

Ivan grips at the sheets when the other teen smirks at him through the darkness and presses their hips together. He inhales sharply, silently cursing his body for reacting so shamelessly and breathes in the scent of the other that's he come to adore but can now only choke at the overabundance of it filling his senses.

He feels Alfred lean back down to make a trail of kisses starting from his chest and trails down further, making him feel nauseous as he realizes what's coming next. He wants to speak up, wants to tell the other how unsure he is of these actions, voice his reluctance to go any further.

He bites down on his lip and says not a word.

**5. The Doctor's Wife - The Clockwork Quartet**

Alfred Jones had once been a credit to his profession, but that is no longer the case.

After his partner of many years had been diagnosed with an unknown malady, one that has slowly begun to eat away at his very being at a steady rate, he's tossed aside his practice in favor of standing constantly by his love's side to better understand the disease, dedicated to finding a cure and restoring his health.

Cracked, they all say, for forever _type type typing _away at his desk covered in spilled medical texts and numerous mechanical devices that have been fashioned to keep home within a human's body to be replaced for each organ after another that has rotted away and no longer in working order.

A monster, some may say, for tearing apart a dying body to be filled with gadgets and gears not intended to support life in the manner which he seeks.

A heretic, some few curse, for prolonging what the All Mighty had deemed inevitable for his own selfish glorification.

And none regard him as a sad soul whom could not bear to see his love fade away.

**6. Alones - Aqua Timez**

"Did you ever consider jumping instead?"

"Did you?"

"No… but I don't think it would have suited me as much as you."

"Jumping would've suited me?"

"I think so. You remind me of something wanting to be free, of something that would love the chance to fly."

"Hm… Sometimes I think I'd like to be able to fly."

"There you go. So… did you?"

Alfred takes the question into serious consideration before honestly answering, "I had. But I thought that if I did jump, I'd probably ruin my face and then there'd be no open casket or anything. That wouldn't be any good, no one would be able to see this gorgeous mug for the last time."

Ivan can't help but laugh at the absurdity of his reply. "Do you mean to tell me that you are just that vain? I never thought that was a possible trait in people like us."

"You're gonna tell me you never stared at yourself in the mirror and said, 'Hey, good looking?'"

Ivan laughs again, but shakes his head all the same. "I've stared at myself in the mirror, but I've never said anything like that to myself."

Alfred shifts closer to him, pressing his shoulder against the other's and feels the warmth radiating off his skin even through their school uniforms. He quickly laces his fingers with Ivan's and rests his head on top of his shoulder, able to inhale the clean scent of that pink scarf he keeps secured around his neck.

"You really should," he tells him. "It kinda helps to tell yourself the truth."

Ivan tints pink at his subtle compliment and buries his face into his scarf. He grips Alfred's hand tighter as a show of thanks.

**7. I Want the One I Can't Have - The Smiths**

An accidental brush of their hands stirs an unexpected anxiety attack.

"Dude!" Alfred cries out. "Ivan, I told you, friends only!"

Ivan gives him an exasperated look as he takes the time to explain, "I was not meaning to grab your hand, Alfred, I already understand you not wanting anything more."

"As long as you remember," the other mutters while looking at the offending appendage with uncertainty before walking ahead.

Ivan looks after him, sighing into his scarf with a bit of resignation before following behind. He certainly cannot wait for Alfred to snap out of his denial.

**8. Slide - Dresden Dolls**

One late April day, while the sun still shone high, a yellow haired boy sits on top of a slide. He had ran away from home, though not very far as the park he's kept to is only a few short blocks away, after a bitter spat with his older brother over something his twin alleged him of doing.

(Which he actually did do, but that is hardly the point.)

All the same, he sits at the top of the slide and pouts at how stupid-mean-Arthur took the side of big-fat-no-so-much-lying-Matthew's side instead of his. He hardly pays heed to the feel of preying eyes watching his every move from some distance away. In fact, he hardly notices anything, only taking note of him not being alone by the sound of crunching leaves under heavy footfalls as they steadily approach him.

The cause of the disturbance, however, does little to unsettle him as he instantly recognizes Mr. Braginsky from just a few door down. The eight year-old calls out to the older man, unaware of the other's heart skipping a beat at the sight of his bright smile.

"Alfred," he greets when he's near enough to speak. "What are you doing out here all by yourself."

"I ran away from home," the little blonde replies. "Because Mattie's mean to me and Arthur's just stupid."

"Running away from home is a serious decision. Are you sure that is what you want?"

Alfred nods frantically. "I don't ever wanna go back."

"But you cannot stay out here," he's told. "A pretty boy like you could be taken away by someone even meaner than Matthew or Arthur."

"I'm not pretty," the boy pouts. "And I can take of myself. I'm a big boy, y'know."

A smile curves itself on to the elder's lips. "I'm sure you are, but in any case I would not feel right about letting you stay out here by yourself. Why not come home with me? I would not mind you staying until you are able to work out this whole running away business."

Alfred purses his lips in thought. "I dunno, you'd prolly just treat me like a little kid too."

"I would never. I promise."

"Cross your heart?"

"And hope to die," the man tells him while holding his hand out for him to take. "Do we have a deal."

Alfred only smiles while placing his smaller hand into the larger and nods his head again. Mr. Braginsky is kind enough to help him down the slide by keeping a firm grip on his hand and Alfred, so touched by his generosity, makes no qualms of him not letting it go even as he leads him back to his home.

**9. Herr Drosselmeyer's Doll - Abney Park**

Once upon a time, quite some time ago, a man by the name of Kirkland produced a miraculous doll of such magnificent beauty that he would be offered a generous sum for the allowance of having her perform on numerous stages.

Not having much to live on, and drink being considerably priced, he agreed to the offers and each night would wind her up tightly before setting her loose before the bright lights of a tavern or club, allowing her to spin about in provocative clothing to better flaunt her fine figure To rile them up all the more, he would narrate her dances, providing details of her creation and admitting to them that she was created to be the exact replica of a real woman, outside and inside, and that because of her synthetic nature, there would be no real shame in taking her to bed.

Of course there was no real intent of letting her be bought by any of the vagrants that came to see her perform, it was all in jest, something to keep the crowd from straying away, giving them something they could have but never will, not as long as he was her father.

The whole operation ran smoothly up to the point where a young Russian immigrant showed up on the scene, stumbling on the odd form of entertainment by pure chance and instantly became smitten with the doll with gold-spun hair and flawless skin and even the blue sapphires of eyes, despite the lack of emotion there.

Then came the night when love turned to obsession, and in a critical want of the doll he stalked her poor father carrying her home, waiting until the poor drunk had his fill of liquor and passed out fully clothed in the front parlor. He snuck in through the back widow, the one never kept shut, and lightly treaded through the home until he came across the object of his affection and lifted her into his arms and quickly stole her away.

For many years he lived happily with the mechanical doll, taking great care of the many cogs and screws that kept her alive, and wound her up night after night to watch her dance for him and only him.

**10. The Killer Anna - The Medic Droid**

It's neither of their faults.

Their personal lives play secondary to the politics they are tied to, the very same ones that are the practical foundation of their existence. It's out of their hands entirely and the only other factor to regret is the notion that they should have taken advantage of their once close relations when they had the opportunity.

Those days are gone though, and thinking of them causes more pain than anything else, so rather dwell on the past they stick to the roles they must now play against each other until maybe one day, they can start over again.

**xxx**

Disclaimer: This is done now, but we will try until the bitter end.

-So I went ahead and joined the masses that have done these. -shrugs- They're easy to write...

-Some of these would be a lot longer though if I hadn't stopped halfway through the song to make believe that I was giving a concert or something. -facepalm- The stupid things I do when I'm alone...

-Fun Fact: Number 6 is from the same world as another one-shot that I'm working on that'll be published in my _Bullets_ series when I finally get back to fine tuning those to post already. Funnily enough, that's also the 6th track in that series. Lol, nothing is coincidence! =3


	2. Playlist 2

**1. Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps - Doris Day**

America finds it just a tad bit ridiculous to be considering the notion when his very being is threatened to be ripped in two, and yet he can't help himself in pondering over where it is he stands with the other, particularly when he takes into account the news and events that have immediately followed after an act that could be regarded as some form of affection from the second party of his first torrid love affair.

With this in mind, and having no high esteem for subtlety, he sharply turns to his walking companion and asks, "Do you love me?"

Russia comes to a halt at once, leaving the two of them to loiter in the dead center of a public walkway and asks, "Why do you ask me such a thing?"

"I need to know," the blonde continues. "There are so many other issues going on with me right now, I don't want to keep wondering if the only reason you keep such a close connection to me is for your own sake."

Russia slowly collects the smaller nation into a lukewarm embrace, resting one hand against the small of his back and uses the other to pet at his hair while telling him that he has no cause to ponder over such asinine thoughts, not with the state of his homeland and the treacherous actions of those he had once considered family threatening to intervene. He tells the blonde to take comfort in his company, that he will stand by his side during _this_ trying hardship, and they will _aid_ each _other_, etc. etc..

And America clings to him and feeds off of his words and wants to believe in them and wishes that he could just ignore the small voice in the corner of his mind pointing out that Russia did not answer his question.

**2. I Love Rock 'n' Roll - Joan Jett and the Blackhearts**

"That's some pretty good taste in music you got there."

Ivan tears his gaze away from the jukebox he had just played music from and was now only looking over the remaining songs he hadn't considered before hand, to see Alfred leaning up against and practically leering at him.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"Just picking up the most gorgeous guy in the joint," the blonde replies with a wink.

A faint blush tints Ivan's cheeks before he looks back at the many music choices and murmurs for him to stop being an idiot.

"C'mon, you never heard of role playing? It's supposed to up the ante in the bedroom or something."

It's with that argument, Ivan has no choice but to play along.

**3. All About Us - Tatu**

"Do you remember when you told me, back when we first started this, that if we weren't careful, it'd be a classic case scenario of us vs. the world?"

"I do remember telling you something along those lines, but I'm not certain if I embellished it as such."

"Whatever, you remember?"

"Yes."

"Well… At the time, I didn't believe that, because I thought that stuff like that couldn't happen anymore. Or something like that at least, but now, with everything and everyone saying…"

"Go on."

"I don't want to leave you, but I don't want anyone going after you anymore just because I'm-"

He cuts himself off with a harsh gasp, a reaction from having his head tilted back before being assaulted with lips clasping themselves over his own and coerces a kiss from him, one that over with just as quickly as it's given and yet still breathtaking all the same.

"If you have no wish to leave me, then do not and know that I will fight with you in any situation that comes."

"But you're already so…"

"I will only fall when you do, and you _my precious sunbeam_, nothing close to such a thing has happened yet."

**4. Some of These Days - Sophie Tucker**

It's in the dark recess of the backstage, away from the shining lights and thunderous applause of the audience as one from their own troupe takes center stage to begin a new act to their show, where it all takes place.

"Where the hell were you last night?" Alfred demands. "I waited 'till 5 in the fucking morning for you out on that boardwalk, so you better have a damn good reason for me freezing my ass off."

Ivan shifts the heavy coil of rope for his own performance further back onto his shoulder in a vain attempt of prolonging to have to voice his thoughts from the previous night.

"I was…" he begins hesitantly. "I'm having second thoughts."

His reply causes Alfred to blink repeatedly and very quickly as his mind tries to comprehend the reason given to him and ultimately fails to do that much.

"Second thoughts about what?" comes the inevitable question.

"This arrangement," Ivan admits. "Our… relationship."

The blonde's eyes widen behind his glasses. "What?"

"My sister saw us," he explains. "And while she will not speak, it is obvious that we aren't exactly being discreet. We'll be caught one day-"

"What does that matter? Who cares if we are?"

Ivan shakes his head. "I can't… I don't want anyone to know."

"You don't want anyone to know?" the blonde repeats incredulously. He takes a brief moment for a dramatic pause that Ivan wonders for a split second if it's a habit that's come from being an actor before going on with, "You're a lying sonuvabitch, y'know that? Not only that, but you're a coward too."

"You're not exactly William Haines either," he barks back.

Alfred bristles at the underlying accusation and pushes past him, extremely grateful that the music up front has picked up the tempo enough to cover up his last words enough so that only Ivan can hear him say, "Shows what you know, you bohunk."

Ivan watches as he disappears into the populated area of the backstage and let's his prop slide off his shoulder all the while trying to convince himself that he's done the right thing.

**5. White Rabbit - Jefferson Airplane**

"Excuse me," he calls out to a blonde fellow passing him by. "Can you tell me where I am?"

"Why you're right there," the stranger informs while pointing where he stands. "You're pretty stupid if you don't know that."

"I don't mean where I am literally."

"If you don't mean what you say, then you shouldn't say anything at all."

"Now that's just rude."

"Then it must be true. Shouldn't you be getting along?"

"Along where?"

"To wherever you need to be."

"But I don't know where that is."

"Not to worry, you'll know where it is when you get here."

"What?"

"Exactly."

"I'm confused."

"Hello there, Confused," the blonde begins while extending his hand. "I am Alfred F. Jones, official Tea Tosser."

"What's a Tea Tosser?"

"Just what it sounds like, I disrupt the King's tea by tossing it."

"But why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you toss the tea?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I-I don't know…"

"That's no good, we should get you to the castle, they'll fix you up there."

"Fine, fine," he mutters and decides to follow along besides the other.

"Don't worry, Confused, you'll be right as rain in no time."

"My name is Ivan."

"So you're not only stupid, you're a liar too."

**6. Tick - Yeah Yeah Yeahs**

Time is not on their side, and they both know this well.

"Why are you wearing so much damn clothes?" Alfred half asks and half pants, while unraveling the other's scarf and working on the buttons of his shirt.

"You're not exactly lightly dressed either," Ivan replies and halts the blonde's actions in favoring of pushing his jacket off his shoulders and stripping off his layers of shirts.

Their positions shift and soon Ivan has Alfred pushed against the wall and presses himself close against the blonde, brushing his hips against the other's. Alfred's head falls back, giving maximum access of his neck and the underside of his jaw which Ivan takes full advantage of by starting from his collarbone and working his way up with open mouthed kisses and short laps at his skin.

The wall Alfred had been pushed against turns out to be a door, which they both find out when it's flung open and they both come tumbling out, half dressed and everything.

"Times up," they're told by Elizabeta, the whole instigator of this game.

"There's no way that was seven minutes," Alfred grumbles up at her.

"Time flies when you're having fun," she smiles. "But you're welcome to finish up in one of the rooms upstairs."

**7. Where the Dead Should Lie - Scratches OST**

"I bet you're scared."

"I'm not scared."

"I bet you're scared."

"I bet _you're_ scared."

"…I'm not scared."

Two young boys park their bikes at the foot of a winding pathway leading up to the oldest and by far most dilapidated house left in their small community. It's been abandoned for decades and for historical value, has yet to be demolished and paved over for a modernized home. Many buyers by all right _seemed_ interested, calls were made and appointments for tours would be set up, but afterwards they all withdraw their interest, leaving ample evidence for school yard children to create wondrous tales of evil residing within the confines of the small space.

Which leads to the two boys, both at the doorstep of their adolescence, parked with their bikes at the foot of the pathway leading to the rather expansive front porch.

"So go up and knock," the taller instructs the blonde. "If you're not scared."

"I'm not scare," the other slowly says. "But if you're not scared either, you go do it."

"Okay."

"Ivan, wait!" he cries out at the other, already abandoning his bike and steps onto the property. "I was just joking, I didn't think you were gonna do it."

"Why not?" Ivan calls back at him. "Besides, there's no one living there, no one's gonna answer."

The blonde grips at the handlebars tightly before hopping off his seat and lets his own bike crash to the ground. The noise causes Ivan to pause in his step and look back, instantly sighing at the sight of him racing to catch up.

"Alfred," he says. "Go back."

"No, I'm coming too."

"You're gonna get scared and you're probably gonna piss your pants."

"That was the one time in first grade and you promised you were never gonna say anything about that ever again."

Ivan doesn't reply, just lets him have his way and they both silently trudge up the shallow hill and clamber onto the aged wood that groans underneath their weight. Now that they actually find themselves at the front door, there's hesitation in both of them and a quick game of rock-paper-scissors is dueled out to determine which one of them will knock. Alfred tries not to seem too glad that he's lost and moves back a step or two while Ivan approaches the faded grey door and quickly knocks against the wood.

Nothing happens, and for a moment, they both sigh in relief until a loud scraping sound comes through one of the broken windows and quick footsteps are heard approaching their position. Both boys scramble away from the door and trip over themselves in an effort to get away. They don't look back while running to their bikes, and they certainly don't as they speed away quicker than they came.

Years later, they return to the spot after taking the first steps into their adulthood and stand quietly at the bottom of the path.

"I bet you're scared," Ivan says.

"Shut up," Alfred mutters. "You are too."

**8. Lullaby - The Cure**

He's too old to be afraid of trifling things such as ghosts or monsters under the bed, and yet without fail, when the sun begins to set and his eyes begin to droop, he dreads the moment he'll lay his head against the pillow and fall into a slumber. It's only in this state that his guard is let down enough for _him_ to come creeping in through wherever _he_ can to lavish unwanted attention on him.

His brother claims it to be nothing but a nightmare, a rather odd reoccurring nightmare, but a nightmare none the less. He feels differently. Nightmares are something a person will eventually wake up from, he feels as though he's been trapped in this one for a very long time.

Try as he might however, he's not able to stay awake for more than a few nights at a time and in these instances of unconsciousness, such as the case now, it begins as it always does.

His eyes are closed, but he knows _he's_ there. He can feel _him_, for whatever reason, lurking in the dark corners of his bedroom before approaching the foot of his bed, with footsteps quick and barely audible. He feels _his_ fingertips lightly float brush against his clothed form before stooping to tower over his sleeping face.

It's in this moment where his eyes finally open, and even without his glasses he can see _him_ perfectly. Someone's he's never known in the course of his life, someone with pale skin and ashen hair and eyes the shade of violet he's never seen before this madness first began.

He opens his mouth to shout, tries to bolt up from his bed to attack this intruder, but as always, _he_'s much to quick. _He_ clamps his mouth shut, and straddles him quickly, neutralizes his flailing arms with a rare strength to match his own before leaning down to press _his_ mouth against his ear.

"Be still," _he_ whispers gently. "Be calm, be quiet now, my precious boy. Don't struggle like that or I will only love you more."

He's completely paralyzed, stuck in a trance brought on by fear and freezes ever more when the other lowers _his_ head further to nuzzle against his neck and breathes deep. He whimpers at the feel of lips against his skin and progressively so when he feels them begin to part…

He awakes with a jolt, covered in cold sweat and gasping for air. He quickly sits up and finds himself alone. He fixes his glasses on and inspects his room again. Again, he finds himself alone, just him in the dark and with an opened bedroom window.

**9. Buried Alive - Creature Feature**

Alfred sees his reflection in the mirror and though initially shocked, feels anger start to boil inside of him.

"What are you doing here?" he asks, feigning calmness. "Ivan?"

"To see the show," comes the reply while Ivan steps closer. "It's not everyday I hear you performing an act in a club like this. Is it because they're paying you well or has hanging around these places for so long finally given you a fetish?"

"It's not a fetish, I've always been interested in this scene."

"I really wish I had known that sooner." Ivan pauses to give the other a once over with his eyes, particularly taking his time when traveling up his fishnet clad legs and raises an eyebrow at the garter belt. "It might have made for a more interesting time together."

"I can tell you right now, it wouldn't have mattered. You wouldn't have gotten any."

"I can be very persuasive."

"Not persuasive enough. How did you get back here?"

"You're not the only one who's connected."

Alfred smirks. "And here I thought I made friends with people who had good taste."

Before Ivan can make a reply, Alfred's name is called up for his little act, the intro of his chosen song being repeated again and again until he finally makes his appearance.

"Looks like you're up," Ivan tells him.

"Looks like."

Ivan gives him a small smile before turning on his heel and makes for the lobby of the small burlesque house.

"I'm afraid I'll have to stand near the back," he calls back. "But I'll be watching all the same."

When he's gone Alfred finally let's his anger out by slamming a hair straightener into the mirror, shattering the blasted contraption into a million pieces of broken glass. He breathes deeply, calms himself down and picks up his boa, ready to go out onto the stage.

**10. Magnet - Megurine Luka & Hatsune Miku**

As the son of a preacher, Alfred has always heard that feelings of this nature are not only unnatural, but morally wrong and a most punishable offence. It's because of this that the stirrings in his belly at the sight of the other had caused him some worry, and rather than try to put the situation in a good light, he fought against them by picking a rivalry with the other until both their goals seem to be to try to make each other's lives a living hell.

Petty competitions run rampant between them, and Alfred is more than sure that this will not only keep distance between them, but squash all those obnoxious butterflies that persist to take residence in his stomach and flutter about whenever he spots the other boy.

For a long while the arrangement goes smoothly, until one day out of nowhere that striking Russian boy with the violet eyes turns up on his doorstep when he's home alone, and right before Alfred can demand to know just what he thinks he's doing showing up at his house, he holds the blonde's face still with both his hands and presses his mouth against his.

Alfred's eyes widen at the contact and feels not only heat rise to his cheeks, but the beating of his heart increase rapidly and those _stupid_ butterflies will just not stop settle down, while his arms hang loosely by his sides. He's completely surprised by the encounter that he can do little more than gape like a fish when it's over and done with and the other pulls away and quickly makes his escape.

Alfred barely registers his departure and stumbles backwards into his home, slamming the door shut and presses his back against it. His body then goes from paralyzed to boneless and falls gracelessly to the floor, all while pressing his fingertips to his mouth and thinks that this changes the game entirely.

**xxx**

-What the-? I made another one? Mhm, I suuure did. B)

-Really though, it's 'cause I'm trying to open my Etsy store already, and I wanted to put up some RussiAmerica stuff, but these little flag heart bracelets I'm making are frustrating me like no tomorrow, so I needed a break. -_-

-You should've seen me with second one though, I was frozen at the keyboard thinking, 'What do I do with this?'.

- Anyway, number 4 is awesome for two reason. 1) Takes place in the 1920's, which is the best fackin' era ever, the end. 2) I've got some really awesome memories of singing that song on stage. :)

-So then!... Are there any drabbles someone wants to see expanded on? Should I just make another poll? I'm gonna expand 'Oh Oh I Love Her So' since that's in the lead of the current poll after I write this other one-shot I owe someone. Idk, lemme know gaiz~.

Edit: New poll's out. ;D

**xxx**

Anonymous Reviews~:

Courtnakay: Well, as you can see, I wrote another chapter and who knows, there might be more. :3 I actually do have a tumblr, I mean I made one, but I don't really use it, like at all. DX Honestly, it would prolly just end up like my LJ with me using it to blog about my day and I don't think I'm interesting enough that anyone would actually care about that. :P Thanks for the review though, much love~. ^-^


	3. Playlist 3

Warning: Fem!America in number 3 and while I don't think it's graphic enough to need an M rating, there is some sexings going on because of some prostituting habits that will inevitably kill her.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Scar Tissue - Red Hot Chilli Peppers<strong>

Not for one moment did Ivan consider running away to also involve meeting up with a blonde boy from down South in the bathroom of a bus station.

"Where you headin' to?" he asks.

"I don't know," Ivan answers. "I didn't really think that far ahead."

The blonde breaks out into a smile from his seat on the sink's counter. "Can I come?"

There's no reason for Ivan to invite him along, yet all the same, he nods back at him and replies, "Sure."

**2. La Llorona –Beirut**

They tell him tales of a heart-broken spirit that haunts the hills, abandoned by a lover long since passed. He allows them to remain at the back of his thoughts as he travels, considering them be nothing more than stories meant to frighten children and entertain the older generation.

So it's a bit of a surprise, when one night by the lake side he comes into contact with the same phantom they of whom they spread rumors. Though there is no fear in the encounter, at least not on his part. This spirit with faded blue eyes looks on him with a small dose of apprehension that he feels some form of sympathy for him.

"Do not worry," he tells the specter. "I will not hurt you."

**3. Distorting a Code - Spinnerette**

Technically, he has no say over any transactions that take place in this area, the small bit of territory being neutral ground where free agents and unbranded whores make their living. Also taking into account that she herself no longer belongs to any set and is more than free to choose her own walk of life, he has even less authority to act.

That doesn't stop him though, from either barging into the lobby of that filthy little motel overrun by middle aged pigs looking for a bit of youth to rut against and threaten the overseer into telling him which room she's in or from breaking into that room filled with the thick scent of sweat and sex and pained whimpers and lust filled grunts as an overweight figure thrusts continuously into the smaller body beneath him.

He's at bedside in little more than a few strides, throwing the man backwards and off the mattress entirely. He senses her lifting her self up on the bed more than actually sees her, but only because he's already aiming the glock tucked in the waistband of his pants at the other on the floor.

"Get out," he orders, and it's instantly followed as the man doesn't even take the time to collect his clothing, only grabs the nearest piece of cloth large enough to cover his lower half before fleeing the room.

He quickly closes the door behind the other, locking it and draws the curtains tighter before lowering the weapon and rounds back to face the bed. Though when he does face the scene again, the sight of her hunched over and hugging herself while long blond locks blocks the upper half of her face, only the showing her trembling lips as she keeps herself from crying and he feel most of his anger leave him.

He sees tears roll down her cheeks and collect at her chin, drooping in a single droplet before she's able to croak out, "I'm sorry."

And he knows it's true.

**4. Alcohol - Gogol Bordello**

His sisters are worried, he knows this. Yet he can't stop himself from drinking straight into oblivion just to see that beautiful vision with such a gorgeous head of blonde hair.

**5. Awake My Soul - Mumford and Sons**

It's nothing more than a coincidence, or perhaps just very bad luck. Or maybe the run-in is completely intentional, as Alfred knows full well that Toris is the only remaining link between them and he's been talking nonstop over this particular gig to the other male so often that even a brief conversation would likely hold the information if Ivan was readily seeking it out.

Though Alfred could just be acting paranoid in thinking something like that.

"I did not know you could play," is all Ivan says, just loud enough to make over the crowd.

Alfred pats at the secondhand guitar hanging off his shoulder affectionately. "There's probably a lot of things you didn't know about me."

"I did wish to know those things."

Alfred only gives him a small smile and pats his shoulder before walking away.

**6. Life Goes On - Tupac Shakur**

"Are you not going?"

Alfred hears the question, but pays it no mind. He's too focused on staring out the window, out to the sea of black congregated outside the large walnut doors of the church right across the street from the apartment building he's been taking residence in since he was thrown out of his home. He curls his knees a little closer to his chest and hugs his legs a little tighter, a bit difficult being in an armless chair, but it's the one position he's always taken to when trying to hide away from something.

"Do I have to?" he asks.

He hears Ivan sigh, hears him creep away from the doorway and closer to him, and yet he still can't turn away from the scene, can't give him the attention that he should.

"It'd be better if you did," Ivan tells him.

"How?"

"Alfred-"

"Just tell me how? What difference does it make if I go or not?"

"He was-"

"Is."

"Fine. He _is_ your brother."

"Not by blood."

"And yet you still make a big deal out of the fucking tense I use. What, are you just going to stay in here and fucking cry over him-?"

"And what if that's what I want to do?" Alfred snaps, finally tearing himself away from the window to glare at the other. "Maybe I don't want to go out there, playing the big boss while they shovel dirt onto one of my best friends and pretend that it doesn't fucking effect me in any way! Maybe I want to stay in here and cry over him, knowing goddamn well enough that if I don't, no one else will! That's how it goes doesn't it? No one gives a fuck about us because this shit happens all the time!"

"Yes, this happens all the time," Ivan tells him. "What did you think it was going to be like?"

"Like this," the blonde confesses. "But I thought I'd be able to handle it a lot better."

**7. Santeria - Sublime**

"I think I want to quit."

"Quit?"

"Yeah," Alfred confirms. "I don't wanna do this anymore."

Ivan regards him seriously, knowing quite well that even if the other's made passing comments of growing tired of their lifestyle before, there's never been any genuine talk of actually leaving it behind.

"You do realize," he begins, "that if you quit, everything you worked up to is going to be divided between whoever is left and that includes the people under you."

The blonde doesn't answer him at first, but slowly he begins to nod and even smiles a little. "I know."

"And you still want to quit? Knowing all that?"

"I'm going to be twenty," Alfred starts slowly, "in just a few months, and honestly I think my greatest accomplishment has just been living this long."

"Not for the lack of anyone trying to stop that."

"Exactly. I'm getting a little sick of walking out of my home and wondering if I'll make it back to it."

"So what are you going to do?"

Alfred bites down on his lip, heaves a heavy sigh and answer with, "First I'm going to try to find a way to get myself and as many people as I can out that doesn't involve me dying and then… I'll just leave."

"Sounds like a plan," the other comments sarcastically.

The room descends into a bit of silence, only broken when Alfred says, "It'll be an even better one if you come with me."

**8.** **Black Dragon Fighting Society - The Mad Gear and Missile Kid**

"Come oooon. Aren't you done yet?"

"Almost."

"You've been saying that."

Ivan ignores the blonde's petty complaint and continues to tinker under the hood. It's been some sort of crazy luck that the two were able to come across a dealer with a mostly intact Chevy Camaro all the way back from '72, a Z28 model at that, he's going to take all the time he needs to make sure this beauty runs perfectly before taking it out to be put through who knows what in the barren wastelands of California.

"Try it now," he orders, removing himself away from the engine and takes a step or two back.

Alfred doesn't need to be told twice, already ready to turn the key and howls out in complete ecstacy at the engine coming to life. Ivan breaks out into the smile while approaching the car once more, taking the time to close up the hood and make his way to the driver's side.

"We taking this out or what?" Alfred asks him.

"If you scoot over we can."

"No fun," he complains but complies to it all the same, quickly climbing into the passanger seat while Ivan makes himself comfortable behind the wheel. "Hey, where's your Individual?"

"Somewhere in the backseat."

Alfred twists himself to gain access to the back of the car and extends his arms out to feel for the weapon. He breaks out into a smile when one hand runs itself over the mostly smooth blue painted barrel and pulls it out from the dark oblivion of it's resting spot under the driver's seat.

"What're you gonna do?" Ivan asks.

"Just shoot down a few cameras along the way," he replies cheekily while checking the batteries. "If we see any."

"Doing things like that are the reasons why they target us."

Alfred just laughs. "They're after me for reasons way beyond things like this. What're you waiting for? You gonna punch it or what?"

**9. Pensons a L'Avenir - Cali**

They sit on the bed they've shared for the greater part of their relationship, completely silent and facing away from each other.

"If we separate," Ivan begins, "there is a high chance of securing everyone's future."

"If we separate," Alfred counters, "there is a high chance we will never see each other again."

Ivan can't help but agree. "That is most likely the reason they have given us that choice."

"Figures," Alfred smiles bitterly. "I spend more than half my life making it so other people can live happily, and I can't even have one myself."

Ivan says nothing in return. He only reaches out and places his hand over the other's.

**10. School's Out – Alice Cooper**

Not every student anticipates the last day of school. Ivan, for example, is not one of them.

Unlike many of his peers who flitter through the emptying hallways, throwing their homework and classwork kept throughout the year into the air all for the sake of making the janitor's life hell, he has no plans for the summer. True, not an uncommon occurrence seeing as how many other teenagers will spend their summers living spontaneously, but he highly doubts his own will consists of random beach adventures or whatever it is normal teens do on their time off.

With this in mind, he starts to come to the realization that the stress of the school year will no doubt creep into the summer and he begins to look forward to it even less.

His mood is stopped from spiraling further down however, just by the sight of the left over students still inside the building scurry out of the way of his long time friend who makes his way over to the vending machine Ivan leans up against. There's a clear spring in his step, nothing in hand other than a rather thick looking manila folder which is thrust right into his face when the blonde finally makes it to his side.

"Guess what this is," he greets.

"A folder," Ivan replies cheekily

The blonde's smile turns strained. "Don't be a smartass."

Ivan can't help the small smile. "What then?"

The other's smile reverts back to it's playful demeanor as he starts to bounce from foot to foot while giving an explanation. "I saved every single sheet of paper that every teacher ever gave me ever throughout the school year."

"Wait, you actually did homework?"

"No. But I saved everything anyway, because this year is going to be the best paper throwing year ever!"

"Now I really feel bad for the janitor."

"You're not gonna throw anything with me?"

"I don't have anything on me."

"Fiiine," Alfred sighs. "I'll have fun by myself. But you gotta watch, okay? 'Cause it's gonna be awesome."

Ivan nods and promises that he'll watch which he does as Alfred positions himself down the center of a recently cleared walkway. He places one foot behind the other and crouches down slightly, acting very dramatic for the take off before sprinting down the linoleum tiles with a happy cry. The manila folder is tossed into the air with both hands, it does a series of flips before hitting the top of a row of lockers with a solid thud, letting not one sheet of paper fall out.

Alfred hears the thud and instantly skids to a halt. He quickly spins around and searches for his folder, ignoring the way Ivan hides his smile behind his hand and the way his shoulders shake from silent laughs. His blue eyes widen in disbelief at the folder peeking out from the top of lockers and he's just completely astounded.

"How is that even possible!"

**xxx**

-Um.. Idk, I think I'm in a bit of writing purgatory. It's not that I don't have any ideas because I have TONS of stuff to work on but it's just really slow going for all of them. I thought maybe if I did something like this again, it would get me motivated or something since it's quick and easy and I have no real time to think about what I'm writing, but this playlist actually kinda depressed me and if anything, unmotivated me even more. DX

-Some fun facts though, number 8 takes place in the same world that FTWWW did, for those of you who've read that. Been wanting to flesh that out, I'm not even gonna lie. DX

-6 and 7 are in the same world.

-And number 10 is prolly the best memory I'll ever have ever. I'll never understand how that happened, but I'll always love how my bff was so broken hearted over it. XD Stuff like that always happened to him though, he was a goof. But he was amazing too, best friend you could ever ask for. :3

-Suffice to say, no poll this time. D:


End file.
